Creek Dunwardin
'Description' Appearance Creek Dunwardin is a middle-aged dwarf of average height and sturdy, thick build, bearing a suit of weathered plate armor and sporting a large rust-colored beard, accented by a peculiar bowl-shaped helmet that hides his shaved head. Creek's eyes are usually squinted shut, as he wears glasses to read or see things far away. Perhaps most notable is his right arm, which is made of a sleek, dark metal. On his buttocks is the tattoo of the Slayer's Take. Personality Creek is a generally happy-go-lucky gentleman, quick with a joke and happy to do a service to his friends and neighbors, and takes pity on those less fortunate than himself. He hates to see anyone cry, and loves to entertain, especially children. He tries to refrain from swearing and drinking, as he has attempted to put those in his past to "better himself." As a cleric of Saranrae, he is devoted to the protection of others and the annihilation of those who would bring harm to the innocent and good. He can become impatient if not offered trust in return for his, though he is generally a forgiving person, offering to party with some would-be bandits. He does not drink as a rule after leaving his "ruffian" days behind him, though he would briefly return to that persona after imbibing a bit too much in Kraghammer. Biography Background Creek was born at Harvest's Close, and at some point lived in Vasselheim with his family, but lost them in the attack by Vecna's forces, losing his arm as well. At some point in his travels, he found a replacement arm made of magical metal, and his signature hat that summons small creatures. Creek joined the Slayer's Take after this event, as well as dedicating his faith and life to Sarenrae, becoming a cleric. Dedicating his cause to the protection of others and destruction of the remaining forces of Vecna, Creek became well-known in certain parts of the world for his deeds. Osysa contacted him shortly before the Saint's assault on Salkyre fortress, having him join them on their quest to stop a faction of crystal dragons. After joining them, he learned that they had lost one of their members to the Veil's magic, and was effectively a replacement for him. After obeying Red's wish to scry on her mother and being nearly struck by a curse from Graz'zt, Creek was shocked to learn of Red's heritage, and wished to know more of everyone that he had signed up to adventure with, but was met with great resistance. In a desperate bid, he told them about how, during the attack on Vasselheim, he was magically cursed by a necromancer who called himself the Fester-King to murder his own wife and daughter before amputating his own arm in grief after realizing what he had done. Following this, the party offered a little more information about themselves, and assured him of their trust and amicability, satisfying Creek for now after his morning prayer to Sarenrae offered him some sense of following "the right path." While in the tomb, Creek managed to get ahold of Gra'zt T'char, the legendary evil sword of Graz'zt himself. Hearing whispers from the blade to "use its power" and hearing no end of suggestions from Ale that he should give him the sword, Creek elected to hold onto it until they eventually managed to deposit it safely within the Platinum Vault. However, before this he unwisely spoke the name of the weapon out loud to someone, summoning demons almost immediately after. During the fight, Creek used Word of Recall to teleport the Saints out, fearful that the demons would take the sword to their master. As a result, the patrons of the bar were slaughtered, something Creek deeply regretted. Later on, the Saints would learn through scrying on Lupin that he was sneaking into Westruun under siege through the sewers. After teleporting there and confronting them in a brief but tumultuous battle, Creek was able to restore Lupin using a Greater Restoration after he had been knocked unconscious from a terrific dive-bomb attack by Holly. Once the Saints had reuinited, Creek deemed his time with the Saints over, at least for now. After giving a brief farewell, he bounded off to the Temple of Sarenrae to help defend it under the siege, wishing the Saints the best of luck as he continues his own personal quest. Relationships The Saints Iselda Creek was told she was prickly by Red, though he has not found this to be too true; mostly, Iselda and her various forms seem to be separate people, and they are not too difficult to get along with. He particularly enjoys spending time with the Gourmand, who makes delightful tea. Frovroth At first glance, Frovroth seems a bit difficult to get along with, as he seems to be a bit of a grump. He relishes combat and fights well enough, and seemed happy at the prospect of having a "hunting partner." He witnessed his tragic death and spoke with him after he was gone, happy to know he was content in the afterlife and that he considered the Saints friends. Red Creek is surprised to find such a young member of the group, though any doubts he had in her ability vanished at the sight of her fearlessly running back to save her friends in danger. After narrowly dodging a powerful spell from scrying on the demon lord Graz'zt and Red's mother, he was shocked and a little angry to learn he had not been given the full story on the party. There are depths of this party that he does not know, and may never know. Tannin Creek found Tannin to be very morose in most of his conversations with him, though this is understandable after losing his friend and ally, though he seemed a bit happier once assured his friend could potentially be saved from the control of the Veil. He offered a place in the Saints for him, a great honor but one Creek could not accept at the time. Holly They seemed to be a bit unhinged, though once they had their control by the power inside the Book of Jokes relinquished, and became appalled and depressed by the murders they had committed. Creek tried their best to comfort them, and was quick to cure their madness and revive them after their death following the attack on the Skyneedle. Lupin Creek worries if this is truly the man the Saints wanted to rescue so much, but trusts their judgement. Character Information Quests Creek's quest that he told the Saints about was his hunt of any necromantic forces he can find. Later, he elaborated, telling them that during the attack on Vasselheim, a particularly vile necromancer who called himself the Fester-King controlled his mind and made Creek kill his own wife and daughter. After defending the city, Creek cut off his own arm in a tragic rage once he realized what he had done. He turned to Sarenrae, his wife's favorite goddess, for comfort. His true quest now is to track down the Fester-King and kill him, though in the last 4 years since the attack he has not heard even a rumor of him. Notable Items Current Items *Helm of Vermin *Morphic Prohesis *Giant's Toe *Dragon-Sensing Longsword Abilities Feats *Warcaster Cleric Spells * Cantrips ** Spare the Dying ** Mending ** Sacred Flame ** Guidance ** Thaumaturgy * 1st Level ** Cure Wounds ** Sanctuary ** Inflict Wounds ** Shield of Faith ** Protection from Evil and Good ** Divine Favor * 2nd Level ** Spiritual Weapon ** Zone of Truth ** prayer of Healing ** Magic Weapon * 3rd Level ** Mass Healing Word ** Revivify ** Protection from Energy ** Crusaders Mantle ** Spirit Guardians * 4th Level ** Banishment (Abjuration) ** Death Ward ** Stone Shape ** Freedom of Movement * 5th Level ** Greater Restoration ** Raise Dead ** Flame Strike ** Hold Monster ** * 6th Level ** Word of Recall